Echoes of a Forgotten Love
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Tohru had been called to train to be the next queen of Osaka!Two years has past and she's back just in time for Christmas! What will happen between her and Yuki? YUKIRU
1. Fates Toll

**Author's Note: Heyyy everyone! This is another one of my stories that I am writing... Kind of in time for Christmas? I think I'm going to make it end of Christmas Eve. . . Well, please read and review... I'm not going to update until I get at LEAST three reviews per chapter! On with the story! **

Chapter 1

**Fate's Toll **

"_I'm next in line for the throne. Should the need for my assistance arise, I have to be prepared."_

"_When do you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow… At dawn."_

Yuki reminisced about what had just happened. One phone call had ruined all of his chances of becoming eternally happy with the one he loved. Tohru. Tohru. It was such a pretty name. She had been living with them for a year now. Ever since she came, Yuki had learned how to smile and enjoy every day of life as a new adventure, not as another day of pain, misery, and memories. She was his light in the darkness, his spring, his whole world. She was his everything. And now, she was leaving. **_Leaving._** He would never see her again. **_Ever._** All of his hopes and dreams were shattered into a million pieces.

**Two Years Later**

The rush of people at the shopping square was amazing. Of course, it was near Christmas, which means shopping, shopping, shopping. The looks of glee was on everyone's faces. And the chattering of the shoppers was incredible. The snow was lightly falling from the chalky blue sky.

The features of a young man were despicable. He was visible through the thick crowd because of his gray hair, and his piercing, purple eyes. He was wearing a long overcoat of charcoal black. His shoes made a noise on the hard gravel of the ground. He had his hands in his coat pockets… and while everyone had bulging bags of holiday shopping, he was empty-handed. He had an air of sadness and mysterious about him.

On the other side of the square, a young girl of eighteen was getting her shopping done. She had long brown hair that was swept up in a French knot. A deep green coat was adorned with a dark purple scarf. Her lovely face was rosy with the chilly wind blowing against it. She was carefully balancing three bags on each side. As she made her way up the sidewalk, she stumbled on a stone that was in the middle of the walkway. She ran into the mysterious man with the overcoat.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" As she tried to pick up all of her bags, the man glanced at her face. He gasped in surprise.

"Miss Honda!" the woman looked up in profoundness.

"Yuki?"

The two looked at each other. Yuki's features softened and split into a smile.

"It's nice to see you again," he said as he stood up with all six bags and as if they had not parted two years ago. "I thought that I would never see you again, Miss Honda."

Tohru looked at him mortally wounded. "It's been two years, Yuki. Please, call me Tohru." She smiled at him. Oh, how he had missed that smile! To even THINK about not seeing that smile made his heart ache, let alone enduring two years without it.

"Tohru," he blushed.

She laughed and it rang out like bells throughout the square. "Yuki! I've never seen you act this way before! What's gotten into you?" Her eyes sparkled at him and the snow in her hair made her look like an angel.

He was so mesmerized by her appearance that he didn't even notice Tohru looking at him with a curious expression on her face. He just smiled at her and said, "Would you care to grab a cup of coffee and catch up a little?"

She gratefully smiled at him and replied with a slightly playful note in her voice, "Certainly, my prince." She found Yuki's hand and took it in her's and walked joyfully with a somewhat stunned yet happy Yuki trailing after her.

At the Pandora Café, Yuki and Tohru sat facing each other at a table that looked over the scene of the happy shoppers and the big Christmas tree in the middle of it all sparkling with all it's might.

Tohru took off her coat to expose a gray skirt that came down to her knees, a white buttoned top and a delicate necklace sporting the Chinese symbol for rat on it. When Yuki saw it, he looked at it for a second too long, for Tohru saw what he was looking at and quickly hid it with her collar.

"Is that----" Yuki began.

"Let's put that off until another time, okay?" Tohru looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "I promise I'll tell you all about it then,"

"Shure," Yuki was a bit surprised. In all the time that he had spent with her, she had never acted like this before.

Tohru looked at Yuki's face intently. She cocked her head, "It seems that you haven't changed at all," Except, your eyes. They seem… to have felt a loss…" She drifted off.

Yuki looked down when she made that comment.

"Well, I suppose you could say I lost someone… Akito passed away about a year ago,"

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said gently.

"No, don't be. This way, we don't have to bothered by his presence." Yuki said this so bitterly that Tohru looked a bit alarmed. "We can live as we please. Hatori is the new head of the family." He paused. "He treats us well,"

"I'm glad,"

Tohru felt the change of the feelings in the air and decided that it would be better if she changed the subject. "It's really nice to see you again." She looked at the rim of her steaming cup of coffee. "I-I missed you." she said softly.

Yuki looked up.

"While my governess was teaching me all these things on how to become a queen… I relapsed into a period of depression. I didn't talk at all. I longed for you…" She quickly added, "And everyone else." "I was with my family, but I felt more at home with Shigure, Kyo, and you. I've finished my course of study. My uncle was generous enough to offer for me to stay there. Actually, they were barring my way when I wanted to leave. I felt trapped there. Everyone worked hard to make me feel welcome. My grandmother felt my pain, though. She convinced everyone that they should leave me in peace until the time came for me to rule." Her eyes were filled with tears now. "That's why I came here. This was where I grew up and this was where I was most happy." She laughed a shaky laugh that clearly showed that there was pain in her heart. "I bought the house that I grew up with my mother and father in." Two perfect tear drops fell slowly down her cheeks. But, she tried to act like they weren't there and brushed them away. "I was going to surprise you and everyone else and drop off some presents, but, here I am!" she once again tried to laugh, but all that escaped was a sob. "You caught me," She tried to smile, but, she failed and now she couldn't stop all the tears from falling.

Instantly, Yuki was by her side, he hugged her. "What have they done to you?" he whispered. He put his chin on top of her head, and Tohru wept into his shoulder.

"Take me home, please," Tohru managed to say.

"Okay," Yuki gathered all the bags and paid for the coffee and they left, Tohru trying to fight back tears that kept arising. Yuki kept looking at her full of concern.

On the way to Tohru's house, after she had controlled her tears, and regained some of her cheeriness, she realized something. "Yuki!" She gasped. "You didn't turn into a rat when you hugged me! Has your curse been lifted?"

"No, I still have my curse… But, I don't know. It could have been something to do with your necklace…" he gently replied.

She looked at him in surprise. "M-my necklace?" She felt for it. "I got it custom made while I was in **Osaka**."

Yuki looked at Tohru deeply. "The symbol for… rat?"

She blushed under his gaze. "Yes… It… helped me fight off the loneliness when I couldn't bear it anymore. You see, before I left, I failed to mention something to you. I--"

Yuki put a finger to her lips. "I think I understand… what you are trying to say,"

She blushed a deeper red than before. Yuki could read her thoughts so well.

They had reached Tohru's doorstep. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Certainly," Yuki smiled benevolently.

The bags were put aside, and Tohru quickly brewed up some tea and brought it into the living room.

Yuki had pictured Tohru's house as something that was homey, yet, had something about her in every piece of furniture, curtain, and table. Clearly, he knew her well. But, most of the things were regal looking and there were only a few things that fit Tohru's personality. When Tohru saw him looking at the out of place things she quickly offered an explanation, "I just moved in two weeks ago. And my grandfather had assigned a decorator to move in some things. Unfortunately, he didn't get to know me well enough to figure out that I didn't share the same taste as him in certain areas. My grandmother has given me some money to buy other things, plus extra to spend on myself. She's my mother's mother. She's the only person that I ever felt that understood me at my stay at the palace."

He nodded. "I suppose you'll be doing some shopping over the upcoming few weeks. May I accompany you?"

"Absolutely! You can help pick out the things," she gleefully smiled at him. She sat primly, and sipped her tea with her pinky in the air.

"You've changed somewhat…" He noticed the pinky and the position in which she held herself.

"Oh, please, don't be silly! I'm just practicing so that I don't get slapped when---" she stopped. She hung her head in shame. She had said too much again.

Yuki looked at Tohru with concern. "They slap you? Who does this?"

"I'm not officially a princess until I have my coronation ball. That's not until May. Besides, Madame Rosmerta is just trying her best to make the most perfect princess out of me. She's from France and she has been training princesses for years. Surprisingly, she's only forty. I thought that she may be older." Tohru looked at Yuki's face that now had a shadow of anger on it. "Don't worry about me! It'll all turn out fine in the end! Besides, I don't want to think about that right now… I've gone on and on about me, but I haven't heard a word about you! What's been happening?"

Yuki set his cup down on the saucer. "Well, I've been working at my own company, Sohma Corps. Actually, I haven't been interested in having a social life." He hesitated. "After you left… It was so abrupt that I never even got to tell you…" He stopped.

"Tell me what?" Tohru curiously asked, even though she _thought _he knew what he was going to say. Actually, she HOPED it was what he was going to say.

He turned red, and muttered, "It's nothing… I just… It's just that… I…" He took a deep breath, "I love you," He looked up and saw Tohru's face which clearly showed joy.

"Yuki!" She cried. "I love you too," she whispered.

Just then, Yuki got thrown back and a spirit which took the form of a rat came out of him, "You have proven yourself worthy of being free from this curse. I leave you with well wishes and if you ever need help, call upon me," It floated up towards the ceiling and drifted towards the heavens.

Yuki's face was lighted with joy that made it's way to his eyes which sparkled brightly.

Tohru had tears of joy coming down her cheeks, "We did it. We broke your curse." She hugged him fiercely. His tears dripped onto her hair, and silently, they sat embracing one another, thinking of the days that they would spend together in the days to come. As the snow started to swirl and fall down on the spectacular world, the couple came to realize that without one another, they couldn't go on with life.


	2. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope that you are happy to see the second chapter! Thanks SO much for the reviews for the first chapter! Those reviews boost me to write the stories as fast as possible! Enjoy! Remember to read and review! **

Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**

The sun was rising and it cast a pink glow in the cold, winter sky. When Tohru opened her eyes, the sight that she beheld had caused her somewhat of a distress. In her bed, still fully dressed, lay asleep Yuki and Tohru was sleeping next to him. She looked over at her clock to see that it was 10:00 in the morning.

"Yuki," she gently nudged him awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tohru trying to fix her hair that had been knotted and rumpled still sitting on the bed in front of the mirror.

He laughed a little. "Tohru, you look fine." He sat up and put a hand around her waist.

"No, I look a disgrace! Look at my hair! I can't have you looking at me like this!" She blushed terribly.

Yuki stroked the few wisps of hair that had escaped the clutches of Tohru. "You look beauteous!"

Tohru laughed this time. "I don't think that I would go that far! But, you sure know how to make a girl feel special!" she played whacked him with her hair when she swung her head around.

They both laughed merrily and after Tohru had changed into new clothes and fixed her hair, she had come downstairs, Yuki gaped at her.

Her outfit was extraordinary. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a black skirt that reached her knees. Her coat was a simple black overcoat with a tie at the waist that showed off her thin figure. Complete with a pair of diamond earrings, and her hair was down in wavy ripples. She smiled when she saw Yuki's expression. "How do I look now?"

"Marvelous," he stood at the foot of the stairs, and offered her his arm.

Tohru used his high school nickname: "Such manners, my prince," she grinned at him.

He in turn replied, "Come, my princess,"

They walked out of the house, hand in hand in the direction of Yuki's house.

"Oh my goodness!" Tohru looked at the place where Yuki lived and gasped at the size of it. It was considered more of a mansion than a house. "It's wonderful," she breathed. The sight was lovely. The gate that barred their way was opened to reveal a wonderful house of red bricks. The garden was a colorful array of different flowers. The walkway that led up to the house itself was made of stones that blended into one another. There was a large pasture where the horses were being exercised by the workers. It was all truly a sight to behold.

"Welcome to my humble home," Yuki commented.

"Mr. Sohma," a doorman opened the door and bowed.

Yuki nodded curtly towards him.

Tohru let go of Yuki's hand and circled around and around looking at the house. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling that glittered and sparkled. The floors were made of marble and there was a grand staircase that led upstairs with a red carpet. To the left, was an enormous door that was in scripted with the ancient Japanese writing that say that it was the library. To the left, were a row of doors that were supposedly the extra rooms and such. There were many servants and maids that scurried about and paused to bow to Yuki when they saw him.

"You have such a wonderful house!" Tohru looked at him admiringly. "I didn't realize that you lived in a house like this! You have clearly flourished in your business!" She smiled at him.

"Yes, well… It get's sort of lonely. Living in a house like this by myself." Yuki replied as they walked up the staircase.

Tohru was darting her and there and looking at the different things that were adorning the walls and the hallways. She paused to look at a picture painted by a well-known French artist.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find _someone _to share all of this with," she said without really thinking.

"Maybe… You would like to spend some time here… With me," Yuki hesitantly said.

Still not understanding the preposition, she replied, "Oh, it would be lovely to stay here with you! It's just like a dream come true! I've always wanted to stay at a place like this…" She paused. "I mean, I do have my palace… But, it's just not the same. You're not there," Once again, she blushed seventy-five different shades of red under Yuki's careful gaze. "I think," she carefully began, "that staying here with you would be a wonderful experience." She regained some of her old personality and said, "Then we could keep each other company!" She giggled.

He was relieved. Now he would be with her everyday. At least, for a while. "I'm glad. Then, we can catch up on old times, and it would sort of be like when we were in high school… Except perverted Shigure and that stupid cat won't be here to disturb the peace and quiet." he grinned.

Tohru smiled at him. "I'm finally where I belong," she thought.

When they reached Yuki's room. Tohru wasn't surprised. The big bed was in the middle of the room. There was a small table by the large window that looked over at the pond and trees and such that covered the east side of the mansion.

"I still can't believe that we are out of high school. It just seems like a dream. It seems like yesterday when I was worrying about the grade that I would get on midterms," she laughed coyly.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" he started to take off his shirt as he opened his closet door.

Tohru looked startled. "What are you doing?" She hid her face in the nearest pillow. "Oh, I'm sorry! It seems that I am intruding…" She started to walk towards the door. "Here, let me wait outside. I'm sure that I can find something to amuse myself!" she laughed nervously and tried to slink away when Yuki caught her wrist.

"You don't have to go… Let me just go and change in the bathroom. I should have thought. To do such a thing like that in front of a lady. I am truly sorry," he looked deeply into her sparkling, teal eyes that looked up at him so innocently.

"O-okay, I guess then I'll just have a seat over here, then," she walked towards the table and chair by the window. Fighting the urge to hold his hand and never let go, she pulled her hand gently away and was quickly enraptured by the beauteous scene before her. The snow had settled on the ground creating a white, glittering sensation. The bare trees that reached up towards the sky, were covered with thin layers of snow that was slowly starting to slip away from their limbs.

When Yuki came back out fully dressed doing the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt, he saw Tohru looking mesmerized at the scene. All of a sudden, Tohru asked, "What becomes of snow?" still gazing at the landscape. Long ago, Hatori had asked her this, and surprisingly, she had answered right.

"I believe, it becomes… Spring," Yuki simply replied.

"It does, doesn't it?" Tohru looked away and saw Yuki fumbling with the buttons of his. She eased her way over to him and helped him. "Even though the snow is covering the ground, and Lady Wind of the north, comes and sends her chilly waves over all the land, Spring is just waiting to blossom out of the ground, and overcome the fierce Wind. Of course, Spring always wins, and when she does, everything blooms and the weather becomes fair." Tohru had a far away look in her eyes. It's quite sad, though. Winter always wins to timid Fall, but will forevermore be the loser to Spring," she smiled. "But, enough of that. I think that breakfast might be a good idea."

Yuki nodded in agreement. He led her down to the dining room by the hand and he pulled out the chair for her. She smiled in return for his kindness.

As they ate, Yuki discussed with her what they could do that day. "We could go to the amusement park Winter Wonderland. I heard that it's quite beautiful." He smiled shyly. "Amusement parks are one of those places that you can only visit on a date when you are older. Along with zoos, and various other locations,"

Tohru blushed without knowing why. "It would be very nice to visit these places with you. But, don't you have work?"

"Well, I just have to stop in for a minute, and we can spend the rest of the day as we please," he smiled over at Tohru as she ate so daintily.

It was the eighteenth of December, and although it seemed that Christmas was already here, there was still a week to go. As the limousine moved towards Sohma Corps. Yuki asked Tohru:

"What are you doing the twenty-third?" he squeezed her hand in a firm grasp as they held hands in the car ride there.

"Well," she smiled in turn as she looked into Yuki's manly features, "I don't have anything planned, why?" She smiled mischievously. "Were you planning something special?"

He blushed when he saw her smile like that. "Well, my company is hosting a charity Christmas Ball. And I have to do the opening dance. I was wondering if you would like to be my date." he looked into her eyes to see what she was feeling. When she didn't say anything, he quickly replied, "But, if you don't want to, that's okay. I would understand completely."

"No!" Tohru alarmed. "I'd love to go! But, the thing is…" she looked downcast. "I don't have anything that I could possibly show up wearing!" she looked so indignant about it Yuki had no other choice but to laugh.

"I'm sorry!" He burst out laughing. "It's just that…" He chuckled. "You have five days before the dance. It really isn't necessary for you to worry so."

Tohru pretended to look offended. "It's very important that I dress properly. I wouldn't want to embarrass you by wearing something out of the ordinary."

Yuki smiled at her. "My princess, you look beautiful in anything! Tell you what, we could go shopping for your dress today!"

"I wouldn't want to bother you. Besides, I thought that we were going to the amusement park today." Tohru reminded him.

"You're right. Well, we can go shopping tomorrow, then." he reassured her.

"I suppose so," she carefully said.

He smiled. "You are going to make someone a great wife someday… with all your time scheduling… You would be a man's dream come true!"

After that, the couple both blushed and there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them and they were silent until they reached the company.

When they entered the glass doors of Sohma Corps. The security officer bowed to Yuki and wished them a good day. His eyes twinkled when he saw Yuki holding hands with Tohru.

When they reached his office room, the secretary brought Tohru a cup of tea to sip while she waited and Tohru sat there at the table drinking, while she watched Yuki go about his work.

"He looks SO handsome," she pondered to herself.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Tohru looked horrified. "Did I say that out loud?"

Yuki smiled at her as she blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I mean…" she stuttered as she tried to explain herself.

"It's okay," Yuk insisted. "Besides, I have never heard you utter anything that was such a straight-forward compliment," he smiled his wonderful smile and Tohru just melted. "Come on, are you ready? I've finished here." he grabbed his coat off of the hanger.

"Okay! Amusement park, here we come!" Tohru stood up and linked arms with Yuki and strode away to their destination of a wonderful day at the park.


	3. The Path of Treasures

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's Chapter Three! I hope you like it!Anyways, any Reviews would be LOVELY! Chapter four will be up when I get some reviews... Chatper four is when the trouble starts... heh heh heh malicious laughter But more on that later! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

**The Path of Treasures**

"Two tickets to downtown," Yuki told the clerk at the train station.

"You'll have to be quick, the train leaves in five minutes,"

Yuki received the tickets and thanked the man. He paused for a second.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she smiled at Yuki and grabbed hold of Yuki's hand and ran, her heels making loud noises as it met with the floor.

The couple made it just in time onto the train. They were out of breath and gasping as they sat down into the seats. When they regained their breath, they sat in silence listening to the sound of the train as it made its way towards their destination.

Tohru looked intently at Yuki's face for a second and reached out a hand to brush away a lock of hair from his face. He blushed at the gesture, but gave her a warm smile in return.

The elderly couple who sat in the seats across them were whispering to each other. The woman exclaimed to her husband.

"Oh, just look at them! They are SO cute together!"

He man looked up from his paper. "Yes, they are. The young lady is going to make him a wonderful wife," he smiled softly at them.

Having heard this, Tohru blushed with embarrassment and something like happiness at being thought of as Yuki's fiancé.

"I could just imagine that young man's face when he sees her all decked out in the white veil and the wonderful white dress with rose petals everywhere…" the woman had a dreamy look in her eyes.

It was Yuki's turn to blush as he heard them.

"It seems that they approve," she had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she leaned towards him to whisper.

They broke out in laughter, and Tohru put her head on his shoulder, and Yuki jumped in surprise, but enjoyed the sensation.

When the train stopped, they got off and walked a few blocks. There was a little jewelry store at the corner, and Tohru admired a sparkling ring in the window.

"Do you want to go in and see everything?" Yuki asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look," she smiled.

When they went in, a saleswoman smiled and welcomed them.

After a few minutes of looking here and there, he manager, said to them, "We have the diamond engagement rings over here," he gestured to the left of the window, and the wedding rings over to your right," he smiled at them warmly.

Tohru was horrified. "Oh, n-no, see, we're not… looking for wedding rings,"

Yuki cut in. "Do you by any chance have any coupling rings?"

"Yes, right this way sir, madam," he bowed and showed them to a show case with sparkling pairs of rings that ranged from sapphires to diamonds, and just plain bands of gold and silver.

Tohru looked at Yuki. "C-coupling rings?"

"It's fine. Really. I mean, it'll be fun. Besides, it's just a little something that I'll have to remember you by when you aren't with me and the same goes for you," he smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Oh, okay, then…" Tohru smiled somewhat convinced by his words.

Tohru looked over the wide array of different rings. "I think that this one is nice," she pointed at the one with a silver band that had been encrusted with small sapphires all around the band.

"Okay, then that iswhat you shall have," he smiled at her with his eyes showing just how much her cared for her.

"We'll take this one," he told the man who was hovering over in the corner.

He handed the rings over to the couple and replied, "Thank you for you're business! Come again!"

Outside, as the snow began to fall lightly around them, Yuki slowly took the ring out of its case, and put it on Tohru's the ring finger of her left hand. He watched it sparkle a little on her finger.

"It looks very becoming to your hand," he said softly.

Tohru looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you very much,"

As she slidhis ring onto his finger, she felt so happy and thanked fate SO much for bringing them together.

"_Not only have I come across this wonderful ring, I have come upon the person that I hope to spend the rest of my life with. I have so many wonderful treasures that I keep finding as I go on through the path of life. Thanks, Mom, for always watching over me, wherever you may be." _

She smiled up at Yuki as she thought how fortunate she was to have someone like this.

"Thank you… For all that you have done for me in my life," she softly said.

"Princess, you deserve the best in life, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy," he leaned down to kiss her.

This was their first kiss ever. At first, it was light, but, slowly, it became deeper. His tongue coaxed Tohru's mouth to open, and they embraced as they shared the most wonderful moment of their lives.

"Hey! Get a room!" a man walking down the street interrupted their passionate moment.

Tohru pulled away reluctantly.

"I guess we're quite a sight right now… standing in the middle of nowhere, kissing," she blushed.

"Yes, I suppose so. I think that I see the park up ahead."

The blissful couple entwined their hands and walked on towards their destination.

When they reached it, Tohru started to have her eyes smart for some reason, and there was a feeling in throat that made it hard to swallow.

Flashback:

_"Mommy! This place is SO pretty! Look at all this snow!"_

_"Yes, it is. Did you know that the snow is fairy dust that the angels have put their love into? That's why it's so pretty. Just like you!"_

_"Will we come back again sometime?" _

_"Sure! Anything for my little pumpkin!"_

End Flashback.

A teardrop slowly made it's way down her cheek.

"Tohru! What's wrong?" Yuki was so concerned when he saw her crying.

"It's sniff nothing," she brushed away her tears that just seemed to keep coming.

"It's not nothing. What's happened all of a sudden?" Yuki looked at Tohru and took her hands in his.

"Well, when I was little, my Mom took me here, and she said that we would go again, but… S-She…," Tohru took a deep breath. "She was never given the chance to go again… I'm sorry, I'm just ruining everything. I just get SO emotional sometimes," she turned her head to the side.

He put a hand under her chin so that he was now looking directly into her face. "I understand how you feel. It's okay. You don't have to say you're sorry or hide what you're feeling. Not while you're with me." he seemed so sincere and caring.

She smiled prettily up into his face. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Now, why don't you and I go and make some memories of our own?" Yuki smiled down at the person that he cherished most in the world.

"That would be lovely," she smiled.

As they made their way through the crowd, they both felt the peace and serenity that engulfed them when they were together.

After a few hours, the couple decided to sit down by the frozen lake and watch kids and adults alike, skating on the ice's surface like the snow gently gliding and dancing down all around them.

Tohru sat mesmerized by the lovely sight. It looked so much like it used to be when she was little.

"Isn't it wondrous?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Yuki carefully answered her.

"It looks like something out of a fairy tale. Everything just looks as if we're inside of a snow globe. It's just so perfect!" her eyes were dreamy and she sighed a happy sigh.

Just then, Yuki had a thought. "Would you like to skate as well?"

She looked at him with a tint of amusement in her eyes. "Let's go for it!" (A/N: I didn't really feel like explaining where they got the ice skates, so let's just assume that they went, rented them, and came back… Back to the story! )

Surprisingly, Tohru was very coordinated on the ice. Of course, those Princess Lessons may have paid off! She glided, and circled around Yuki. He was astonished at how well she skated. He took her hand in his and they spent a wonderful moment with the snow falling all around them and them sharing the time of their lives together.

Yuki had never had this much fun since she had left two years ago. When he was a child, Akito had been the shadow of fear, when he was finally starting to open the doors in his life that was filled with sunshine and happiness, he wasn't with the person that he wanted to spend it with. Finally, he had found his treasure.


	4. Happy Life

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I've FINALLY updated Chapter Four! I hope you like it! Although it hints of some dark things to come, the wonderful Christmas Ball still much take place! That will be in Chapter Five! Again, as soon as I get some reviews, I will be updating Chapter Five as fast as I can! Thanks SO much to those people who have submited reviews and took the time to read my story! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

**Happy Life**

Tohru had, true to her word, moved in with Yuki to live in the "castle" of a house. It seemed that they were inseparable for a while. Wherever one went, the other accompanied. Except for a few exceptions, of course. It was the twentieth, and Tohru had decided to go dress shopping with Uo and Hana whom she had talked to for two years. She had been having such a wonderful time with Yuki that, regrettably, she had not been in contact with them in any way! She was sure that they would be happy to see her. They arranged to meet in front of the mall on Monday, which was the twentieth. So, here she was, waiting for her long-lost friends.

"Hey, Tohru!" her Yankee friend waved at her. She had changed quite a bit. Her hair was a little longer, and she was wearing a pair of flare jeans with black heels, and her overcoat was of a black color. It had the image of the Red Butterfly on it. It was a different from the one Kyoko had given her long ago, but you could tell that that was the one it portrayed. "I haven't seen you in a while! Wow! You've changed! Look at you! You're all decked up in jewels and frippery!" she smiled a cocky grin.

"Yes, I must say, you have changed quite a bit. You are so beautiful, still," Hana had, as she had many times before, seemed to have come from nowhere and made her presence known by saying a simple sentence. She was, still, dressed all in black. Even her black cloak is the same. Although, her hair was now put up in many braids at the back of her neck. She looked quite the part of a gothic. But, she had an air of hidden beauty beneath all of that blackness.

They three friends embraced one another. And again, Tohru started to have tears well up in her eyes. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you both again!"

"Yeah. That goes for us as well," Uo warmly replied.

"Yes, Tohru. It had been too long. But, now is not the time for us to catch up. We still have that Christmas ball to prepare for. I sense that there are out perfect dresses just waiting for us…" Hana paused. "There," she pointed to a hot pink store with frilly lace decorating the window of the shop.

"THERE!" Uo leapt back. "_No!_ Surely not _THERE?_ I mean, look at it! It's SO… girly! Who the hell in their right mind would go in there, let alone own a shop like that? No way. I refuse to." she crossed her arms and looked disdainfully at the shop.

"Oh, but, if our perfect dresses are in there, as Hana says, then I'm sure you're bound to find something wonderful that you can wear! Can't you do it for me?" she looked mock sadly at Uo while batting her eyelashes at her.

"Hey, you've changed A LOT! I haven't seen you pout and beg like this before. Clearly, this dance with Yuki means a lot to you," a grin began to form on her face.

"Yes, I wouldn't even hold to such nonsense as going into a shop like that. But, alas, they may have some good styles in there… Even though it's appearance may seem…" Hana thought for a moment, "As, Uo put it, girly. I admit, it is too pink for my taste," she serenely replied.

"Well, if what we look for is there, then I suppose that if we get out of there as soon as possible, I'm sure it won't do you any harm," Tohru smiled warmly at her two friends.

"Alright, Tohru, but only because I haven't seen you in so long," she grinned.

Tohru smiled sweetly back and she took both her friends hands in her own and entered the shop.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that dress!" Uo exclaimed when she saw one that was black and was flaring out at the hem. It had a V-Neck that was revealing, but only to a point that was cute. It was only halfway up the manikin's calf, and in Tohru's opinion, it was the perfect dress for Uo.

"It would look GREAT on you!" Tohru exclaimed with glee.

"Go try it on, we will be waiting…" she waved her hand in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Meanwhile, Tohru looked through the mass of dresses hanging from the clothes lines. She caught a glimpse of one that was fit for a queen! It was white gown that was in the princess-style. It had long skirt that reached the floor, and was strapless. It had a silk band at the chest that went around, and their were little droplets of diamonds that aligned the hem of the gown. It just took her breath away. When she stood gawking at it for a full five minutes, Hana came over to look.

"It suits you very well, Tohru. Change into it after Uo comes out, I can't wait to see you in it," although she was still using the neutral voice, you could tell that a smile was flickering in her face.

"What do you guys think?" Uo had come out and the sight that beheld the two friends was remarkable. Her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders, and it fit her personality very well. It was stylish, and not too girly. Just what Uo was all about.

"I have a diamond necklace that would look great with that!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Awwww, Tohru, you are JUST too nice to us! Tell you what, we'll meet on the day of the dance, and we'll just spend the time away, talking, eating, and everything and anything that pops into our minds!" she put out a hand to flick her hair back out of her eyes.

"That sounds lovely. Tohru has found a dress. I think that it would be best if she went to change now," Hana gestured towards the fitting rooms once again, and Tohru whisked away the mound of white that she was carrying and closed a door.

"I can't wait to see this," Uo happily smiled.

"Nor can I," was Hana's serene reply.

The two waited impatiently as Tohru took he time in getting herself into the dress. Then, finally, Tohru stepped out, and the sight that was beheld was astonishing. Tohru looked like a new bride. The dress just became one with the wearer.

"D-Do I look okay?" she blushed prettily.

"Okay? You looked _great_!" Uo laughed and clapped her hands together.

"You truly do look wonderful," Hana had a hint of glee in her usually monotone voice.

"Did you find a dress yet, Hana?" Tohru asked her.

"No, I believe that it has already been taken by another," she quietly replied regaining her usual tone of voice.

"Then, let's get going!" Uo and Tohru exclaimed together.

The two paid for the dresses, and called up Tohru's limo driver, to escort them back to the car. It wasn't an easy job for him alone, seeing the boxes were about the same size as he was. So, out of the goodness of the young girls hearts, they helped to carry them into the roomy car. Then, back to shopping they went!  
They went to something like a Japanese Hot Topic and found Hana's dream dress. It had lace trimmings that were in black, and it was a V-Neck that becomingly showed just the right amount of everything. It went down to the floor, and the sleeves were long, and ended with a bunch of lace so her fingers peeped out. All through the girls day out, they talked about their lives, what had happened and all those other things that girls talk about when they gather. The conversation turned itself to where Tohru is living right now. Their reaction was out of control.

"You're WHAT?" Uo jumped up and her chair fell backwards while they were in the restaurant.

"Yes, well, I used to when I was in high school, so I don't know why it seems to be so astonishing," Tohru quizzically replied.

"Yeah, well, that was because you had to go to school, but you situated yourself in their house as a housekeeper. Now, you have a house of your own, and your this princess of Osaka, but your living with HIM?" Uo sat back down after retrieving her chair. "I refuse to believe it," she huffily crossed her arms.

"Well, I suppose that living alone could be lonely at times. Especially when you are used to living with others. I think that living with the Prince will be for the best," Hana casually drifted off.

"For the best? I don't think so. You can live with me," Uo grumpily said.

"Well, I think that you would can be reassured that I don't do anything to keep my place there like I used to. I spend money as I please, and do whatever I fancy," Tohru happily said. "I'm really happy there. You should come visit as soon as possible. Oh! You can come on the day of the ball, and we can spend the day together," she clasped her hands together and smiled gleefully.

"Okay, we're going to come visit on the day of the dance," Uo declared.

"That's fine with me," Tohru replied. "I'm sure that Yuki will be happy to see you as well," she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Hey," Uo squinted at Tohru's hand, "Is that a ring?" she suspiciously looked at her face.

"Yes, it is a ring. But, it's just a coupling ring, it's not like I'm getting married or anything," Tohru blushed furiously.

"Why are you blushing? You don't like him, do you?" Uo raised an eyebrow.

"I think that she would tell us in her own time," Hana cut in.

"No, I confess. I'm going out with Yuki," Tohru lowered her gaze and stared at her hands.

"All the more reason NOT to stay in the same house as him," Uo seized the chance.

"I don't seem to understand why you wouldn't like me to stay with him. He's been like a brother to me, and now that I have a relationship with him, doesn't mean that I'm going to be hurt by him or anything. He's just so polite and caring. He wouldn't even dream of something like that!" Tohru earnestly said. "I like staying with him. He makes me happy," she smiled dreamily.

"Yup. She's in love," Uo declared with a cocky smile.

"Pretty soon, she will be wanting to marry him. Our little Tohru as a new bride. I'm going to cry," Hana sniffed.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Uo glanced at her friend.

Tohru laughed. "Who knows what Fate has in store for us," she smiled mysteriously.

So the day of the Christmas ball arrived and there was tension in the air along with a mixture of joy and love. Tohru was fairly singing as she came down the stairs that morning.

"You're in a wonderful mood," Yuki smiled at his companion.

"Yes, today's the Christmas dance!" she warmly replied to him. "I invited Uo and Hana to come visit today and stay until the dance. Is that okay?" she guiltily looked up at Yuki.

"Of course. But, I'm afraid that I have to leave this morning to look over the preparations of the dance. I'll be back at 4:00 PM,"

"I'll be waiting," Tohru smiled.

"Mr. Sohma," one of the maids came up to him, "There are two young ladies by the name of Uo and Hana? Shall I let them in?" she had a disdainful look on her face. Tohru figured that was Uo's doing. She smiled to herself.

"Yes, we were expecting them," Tohru warmly told her.

Yuki smiled at her. "You're going to make a wonderful princess,"

"Thank you. You should get going, you're going to be late for work." she smiled again. "Have a good day," she stood on tiptoe and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Yuki embraced her.

"Hey, break it up, you guys," Uo came in hands in her pockets.

Tohru broke off the kiss, and blushed furiously. "Welcome to Yuki's place," she smiled.

"You live here too, you know," Yuki gently reminded her.

"But, you invited me, so it's your house. I just live here WITH you,"

"Oh, but you're the mistress,"

The couple continued to coo and talk.

"Would someone tell me where I may find the kitchen?" Hana cut into their conversation.

"Oh, yes, I'll have one of the maids escort you there," Tohru waved her hand at one of them scurrying about, and set Hana to go after her.

"Wow, nice place you've got here," Uo nodded towards Yuki.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you again," Yuki bowed slightly.

"You haven't lost your Prince-ness," she smirked. "You know, you could be _prince _to Tohru and sweep her off her feet and become the next King of Osaka!" she grinned at him.

"Are you proposing the idea of marriage?" he inquired of the blond haired girl.

"Maybe," she slyly replied. "Maybe…"

"You'd better go! You're going to be late for work! The sooner you go, the earlier you will be back!" Tohru pushed him towards the door while giving him another peck on the cheek.

"Ugh. The lovey-dovey feelings in the air are stifling me!" Uo fanned herself with her hand and headed for the direction that Hana went.

"I guess we scared them off," Yuki smiled.

"Yes, and I need to scare _you_ off to work!" Tohru continued to try and push him out the door but he wouldn't budge.

Yuki acted offended. "It almost feels like you don't want me here," he looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Ohhhhh! Yuki! You know I love you too much to do that! I'll come by later, okay?" she smiled.

"You! Prince! Get outta here! Tohru come with me!" Uo came back and directed.

"Guess girl powers going to drive me out of here!" he walked out the door and waved goodbye.

"You are spending way too much time with me! You're going to forget all about us!"

"Well, that just goes to show how much I've gotten used to being with Yuki all the time," Tohru blushed prettily.

"It seems as though you two are going to be getting married soon," Hana walked towards them with a bowl of chips.

"Oh no… oh no no! It's not anything like that!" Tohru shook her head vigorously and looked horrified.

"Alright. Well, give us a tour of this place!" Uo put her hands on her hips in mock sternness.

"Oh! Right!" Tohru led her friends outside to see the gardens.

"Wow. Look at all of this! It's like in full bloom here almost! It's like magic!" Uo exclaimed.

"Yes, well our gardeners are really good at what they do!" Tohru laughed.

"You really know your way around here, don't you, Tohru?" Hana quietly asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that I do. I mean, I've been living here for about a week or two! And these are some of my favorite spots!"

All Hana did was nod to herself knowingly.

While the three friends reunited and ohhed and ahhed over everything. A dark figure from the trees looked over evilly at the trio.

"You little wench. Did you really think that you would be able to take my Yuki from me? You were wrong. You will be taken care of," the figure laughed maliciously.


	5. The Parting of Ways

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Chapter Five is FINALLY here for all of you to see! I have been working on my other story, 'Hardships of Commitment' Well, here it is! It was originally going to be a happy scene, but, you know... Christmas Eve is just around the corner, so since that's my deadline... I kind of have to get the plot going a little bit! Hope you enjoy! Please, please, please, PLEASE read and review! ENJOY! **

Chapter 5

**The Parting of Ways**

It was the night of the big dance, and it was wondrous! Everything was just perfect! There was a huge chandelier that decorated the ceiling along with other assortment of crystal lighting. The floor was a deep red and the grand doors were opening and shutting every few minutes as it admitted more couples in.

"Mr. Sohma! It's a pleasure to meet you," a sleek haired man came up to shake Yuki's hand.

"Same to you. Enjoy your night at the ball," he shook hands with his free hand and cheerily smiled at him. Tohru was holding onto his arm and looked up at him.

"Mr. Sohma! Marie Thomson. I'm one of your business partners with Sohma Corps. It's a wonderful event, this ball…" she smiled at him with her white sparkling teeth, and glanced at Tohru.

"Oh! And this must be your sister! Tessa, was it?" she was so perky when she spoke.

"No, this is my girlfriend, _Tohru,_" he coolly corrected the woman. "If you would be so kind as to excuse me, we must greet the other guests," Yuki slinked away with Tohru walking at his side.

"She seemed nice," Tohru said with a hint of some sort of emotion.

"She's 47," he told her.

"I see," she drifted off.

"You know that the one I have my eye on is clinging to my arm right now?" he looked kindly down into her face while gently rubbing noses with her.

"Yes, I do. And I will always love you. No matter what," she gently whispered back and leaned towards him to gently kiss him.

A murmur of awe and envy went through the crowd and everyone tried to see the face of the girl who had caught the handsome man's fancy. Cameras clicked wildly so that it sounded like a chorus.

They pulled away from their embrace and Tohru smiled sheepishly at the crowd. Yuki leaned his head down and gently whispered something in her ear that made her blush with glee.

From the other side of the room, and certain enemy glared on as the couple continued to coo and drool all over each other.

"They make me _sick!"_ this certain girl had long shimmering brown hair that was held in many braids that were coiled on the back of her head. The black dress that she wore added to her cold demeanor. This girl, Motoko Minagawa. Former president of the Prince Yuki Fan-Club when they were in high school. She returned from her voyage across the Pacific Ocean to the United States in search of her one-sided love affair. Finding out very quickly about the all time favorite Sohma Corps. She decided to pay him a little visit. But, what she wasn't expecting was that _witch_ Tohru Honda to be there too, clinging to Yuki's sacred shoulder like she owned him. She tightened her grip on her champagne glass and grimaced. It was time to make a stand. She glided her way over to Yuki.

"Oh, hello!" she squealed as she reached Yuki. She reached an arm to pull him into a one armed embrace since she held her glass of wine.

"Uhhhhh," Yuki looked at her with a perplexed expression on his face. "Who are you?"

Motoko looked at him with despair. She looked at him slightly for a second before she started anew. "Motoko Minagawa. Former president of the Yuki Fan-Club…" she drifted off.

Yuki's surprised expression turned into one of cold indifference. "Oh, yes, hello. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh! It has! It's been _way_ too long!" she gushed at him and took his other arm and pulled him away from Tohru and engaged him in a conversation while dragging him towards the direction of the cocktails.

Tohru looked alarmed and stared after them as she looked at how amiably they looked as they talked together. She smiled almost forcefully as she felt a twinge of jealousy.

Suddenly, Hana and Uo appeared. "Hey, Tohru. Isn't that the girl who was---"

"President of the Prince Yuki Fan-Club. Yeah," she remarked.

"I should beep them all with electric waves," Hana serenely replied.

"No, I don't think she's worth your time," Uo shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Ms. Honda," her chauffeur came towards her with a cell phone in one hand.

"Yes?" they all turned her attention towards him.

"You have a phone call from your Grandmother in Osaka," he gruffly replied.

"Oh? Excuse me, I have to take this," Tohru smiled reassured towards her friends and walked away from them towards the balcony. She took the phone from him and he walked away from her.

"Do you think that something's wrong?" Uo asked Hana.

"I think that we have reason to be a little concerned," Hana quietly said.

Meanwhile, Tohru talked into the phone earnestly.

"What? Oh no!"

"But, my coronation ball isn't until May,"

"No, no, no! I can't possibly---"

She paused.

"Alright. I'll come on the Friday plane. Goodbye,"

She shut the phone with a click. Her legs felt like jelly and it seemed as if they wouldn't hold her weight. She leaned against the column for support.

"_Your grandfather is dying. I'm sorry, but, your coronation ball is going to be on New Year's Eve. You can invite your friends if you'd like. But, I'm afraid that you have to come by this Friday at the latest. Please, come quickly…"_

Her grandmother's worried voice echoed in her mind. She looked out and saw the scenery below her. The snow that blanketed the ground, and the dark sky with the stars glittering in the sky. She sighed. She didn't get to enjoy her stay here for as long as she possibly could have.

Before she knew it, tears had gathered in her eyes, and she started to sob quietly to herself. From across the room, Yuki saw her crying to herself. He was alarmed. Was it because he was with Motoko. "Excuse me. I have to---" he couldn't think of an excuse fast enough for his liking. "I have to go," he ran across the room weaving through the guests.

"Tohru!" he halted to a stop. She gasped and looked up at him with her tears glittering like crystals on her face. Instantly, he was by her side. "What's wrong?" he hugged her and she buried her head into his broad shoulder. The huge column hid them from view to the other people. For a few minutes, Tohru continued to cry unstoppably into his shoulder. Finally, she managed to whisper, "I-I'm leaving…"


	6. Goodbye Or is it?

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Chapter 6 is finally up! This story will be fully unfolded on Christmas Eve! Hope your all anxiously waiting! I'll be updating as soon as possible at very unusual rates considering the amount of time that I have right now! Please read and review! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

**Goodbye… Or is it?**

"You're what?" Yuki stared at her as the words echoed over and over in his head.

"My grandfather's dying. They need to have the coronation ball as soon as possible so that I can be crowned Queen," she sobbed. "What am I going to do? I don't know how to rule a country let alone curtsy or… Or do _anything_ else!" she was talking hysterically now.

"It's okay, Tohru. You'll be fine," he looked into her eyes anxiously. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise," Inside his mind, he was truly panicking. "What am I going to do? She's leaving. _again._ I can't believe this. My happiness can't even last one month," he bitterly thought in his head.

"Come on, let's go home now. You're not going to be able to enjoy this evening like this," he gently said as he guided her towards the room full of people.

She didn't budge. "Wait, but, you're the one who's hosting this charity event! You can't leave!" she shook her head. "No, I can't let you leave! You're staying her and keeping everyone company," she spoke somewhat fiercely. Well, as fierce as a girl who just broke down could be.

"No, I can put someone else in charge of that. But, what's important to me right now is that your safe and sound. I'm going to take you with me back home. No buts," he gently but firmly led her towards the exit.

Motoko saw this interaction and glowered. "That little witch took him again. What is with her? She thinks that she can just steal him away with a few tears? Humph. We'll see about that," she smiled snidely to herself and tilted her wine glass to her mouth and drank to the destruction of Tohru.

Back home, Yuki had made Tohru sit down on the sofa. "You're still pretty shaken up. I'm going to get someone to make you some tea…"

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I've already gotten it prepared," a woman in her mid-forties or so cam bustling out of the west wing holding a tray consisting of a few biscuits, a teapot, and two cups. "My, my, don't you two just look utterly perfect!" she smiled kindly at them and walked quietly back out with her skirts making a swishing sound in the silent room.

Yuki poured a cup for her and Tohru gratefully accepted it. She put it up to her lips and took a sip. She closed her eyes and smiled as it soothed her mind.

"Feeling better?" he smiled as he sat next to her slipping his strong hand over her delicate one.

"Just a little," she smiled shakily.

After a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening. It's not like me to just break down like that. But, it's just that… I didn't realize that my grandfather would be dying and that I would be the next ruler so soon," she shook her head disbelievingly. "I…I just don't feel ready for all of this,"

"It's okay," Yuki pulled her into a light embrace. "You don't have to be ready for it. You can be scared ad feel unsure of yourself. But, as time goes on, you can learn to build up confidence and learn to accept everything," he softly spoke to her looking at her with his violet orbs staring intently into her sparkling blue eyes.

She sighed and buried her head into his shoulder as he embraced her tenderly. "I just wish that things were like how they were before," she whispered.

Two days had passed by quickly, and before you could say "Queen of Osaka" the time had flown by and Tohru was looking at the different places inside the place that she had called home and lived with for several weeks. She smiled and touched the locket that Yuki had given her for Christmas. It held a picture of her and Yuki that someone had taken when they were together. "He looks like a true Prince," she thought to herself.

Everyone was still asleep and the house was silent. She walked past Yuki's door and stared at it for a second. She walked past it a few steps just to run back and open the door.

Inside, Yuki was still fast asleep with his shirt askew on his figure. (**A/N: Couldn't you just picture that!** ) His covers were lose about him and he even looked princely in his sleep. She walked over to the side of his bed and hesitantly reached out a hand to brush back the few bangs that were in his face. She lingered on his cheek and stroked it softly. She looked down at her beloved and smiled tenderly. She looked down and started to walk away, when, "Please, Tohru, don't go," he was still gripping onto her hand and his eyes were closed and yet he felt her presence. "Don't go," he said again.

Tohru looked at his hand clutching her's and she smiled weakly as tears welled up in her eyes. She breathed in as she tried to calm herself. She kneeled down next to the bed and laid her head next to his hand. That was the umpteenth time that she had cried because she had to go away.

After a while, she slowly stood up again. Yuki was silent and she reluctantly pulled her hand out of Yuki's. "Goodbye," she kissed him gently on the lips before walking out and closing the door with a small click of the door. A small tear rolled down the side of his face as he realized that the love of his life came and went in the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, at the airport, the echoes of the airline schedules filled the whole room. "Flight 514 is delayed for another two hours. I repeat, Flight 514 is delayed for another two hours. We're sorry for the inconvenience,"

Tohru impatiently tapped her foot on the marble floor. "Why do these people have to make me wait longer for me to be taken away from the people I love?" she grumbled to herself. She turned the pages of her magazine disgustedly and sighed.

She picked up her cell phone out of her pocket. It read 7:00 AM. She had been waiting since four in the morning to board her plane.

Yuki looked at the clock on the shelf on the library. "Right about now, she would probably be on the plane to go to Osaka… I hope she's doing okay," he worried and paced to and fro on the floor of the kitchen.

"Mr. Sohma, you have a call from Shigure Sohma," a maid came in with a portable phone in her hand.

"I'll take it," he took the phone from her and impatiently put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yukiiiiiiiiii!" Shigure's loud, sing song-y voice came through towards Yuki and he held the phone away from his ear at least two feet.

"What did you want?" he indifferently asked.

"Ohhhhh! You _never_ told me that Tohru was here!" his voice was mockingly hurt. "We all would have liked to see her, you know…I mean, even Hatori! He was SO upset when he heard that you kept Tohru all to yourself! Now with Akito gone, she isn't going to be hurt by anyone in any way! I mean, we all love her so, so, much…."

The rest of the things that were said by Shigure were unheard of. Yuki had stopped and realized just how much Tohru meant to him and the rest of the Sohma's. He dropped the phone and ran out the door taking his black coat with him. He tore through the bustle of the crowds in the town.

"Taxi!" he waved frantically at one of the yellow cars that passed by. "To the Tokyo Airport," he replied.

He barely got there in time for his liking, he threw some money at the driver and shouted, "Keep the change!" and threw open the door and bolted towards the entrance. He pulled the glass door with such vigor that it almost hit him, but his agility prevented it from happening. His vision was blurred as he frantically scanned the people in the airport. He desperately ran towards the register where he tapped the desk impatiently.

"One ticket to Osaka," he breathlessly told the woman behind the counter.

The woman popped her pink bubble gum and slightly raised an eyebrow as she looked at his coat half hanging off of his figure. "How are you going to be paying for it?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Ummm…." He realized that he was a Sohma. "Right, ummm… credit works, right?" he impatiently shoved a credit card into her hand.

As soon as he had gotten his ticket from her, he ran and searched once again to see if Tohru was anywhere in sight. He spotted her as she was handing her ticket to the stewardess with a smile.

"Tohru!" Yuki ran towards her.

A look of surprise crossed over her face. She shook her head and ran towards him, her overcoat flaring and her hair flying in all directions as she pushed through the crowd. She threw herself on Yuki and he held her tightly.

"I'm never letting you go. _Ever._ I'll be with you always,"


	7. The Sweets of Life

**Author's Note: Hello! That was fast, don't you think? This Chapter was pretty jovial and... happy. Of course, the next few chapters will have some bigger problems than Motoko Minagawa! Anyways, I'm sorry if this Chapter wasn't very good. I wrote it in like a day, so, what do you expect? Anyways, Chapter 8 will most likely be up by tomorrow! Chapter 9 MAY be up tomorrow evening... If not, it'll be up on Sunday. I have some parties to plan and stuff, so, I'll find time inbetween all of it! But, don't you guys worry! I'm going to succeed in having this story finished by Christmas Eve! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

**The Sweets of Life**

As Yuki had promised, he literally didn't leave her side throughout the flight. The time that they spent with each other brought them even more closer than they ever were before. Many a times, the stewardesses would walk by and smile at the two of them as they talked and laughed gaily together. When they finally got off of the plane, they knew more about each other than they did when they boarded. The two of them were completely differently people.

"It feels SO good to be back on land again," Tohru laughed jovially as she swung her black purse back and forth along with her hand. Yuki squeezed her other hand that he was holding, and with a smile said, "Yes, I suppose. I can't wait to meet all of your family members!"

Before Tohru could say anything, a man in a black suit and black sunglasses came towards her. "Princess Tohru Honda, I presume?" he bowed low towards her.

"Um, yes, I guess so," she said uncertainly.

"Princess, we have picked up all of your luggage and we are ready to depart…" he eyed Yuki as if he considered him luggage as well.

She flung her head back so as to get the hair out of her face and with a more firm demeanor: "Yes, we will be meeting the dowager Queen at once, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty. It would seem so," he bowed slightly.

"Then lead the way," with a flourish she nodded towards him.

Yuki followed the man staring at Tohru with astonishment. "I didn't realize that you could be so demanding,"

"Oh, well, another one of those things that I learned while I was away for two years," she smiled up at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm still the same person that you rescued from that tent long ago," she teased him while she playfully punched him.

Yuki nodded at her with a gorgeous smile and gently kissed her on the cheek.

They finally arrived at the palace, and Yuki's jaw dropped as he saw how big it was.

"You were saying that my house was big!" he said with awe.

"Well, comparing it to the other houses that normal people live in. She turned to face him as she got out of the car.

A man servant came rushing towards them and bowed low. "You're majesty,"

Tohru nodded her head slightly and walked on. Her heels made a clicking sounds on the gravel of the walkway. It was lined with stones and it led to a two great doors that had two handles shaped like circles. There, on the door, 'Honda' was engraved in what seemed like silver and gold. Two servants opened these doors from the outside and Tohru nodded at them as well and with a smile, led Yuki by the hand and circled around a few feet. "This is my palace. Welcome,"

He looked around. It was similar to what the Sohma Main House looked like. There was one large building and slightly smaller ones surrounded it. There, between the spaces here and there, there were oaks, and willows, and many other trees. Yuki smiled as his girlfriend darted here and there to show him everything.

"Tohru!" an elderly lady dressed in a traditional navy blue kimono came towards them with a smile.

"Grandmother!" they embraced quickly.

Tohru bowed and worried said, "How is grandfather?"

She looked down at her hands as she wringed them. "He's not well. The physicians say that he only has a few days to live. We're going to have your coronation as soon as possible so that he can pass the crown onto you," she sadly said.

Yuki looked on at the woman and realized that she was a very strong woman to have mourned over her husbands death and still try to plan everything as if nothing was wrong. He smiled slightly as he imagined what Tohru's mother would have been like.

"And who is this young man?" her kind voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh, grandmother, this is Yuki Sohma," she said with a smile as she gestured towards him.

"Pleasure to meet you," he bowed to a moderate degree.

"Yes, and the same to you," she exclaimed with vigor. "A Sohma, you say?" she cocked her head.

"Yes," he lowered his gaze knowing what was coming next.

"What sort of relationship do you have with Tohru?" she smiled up at him.

"I'm… well…" he blushed and there was an awkward pause.

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she nodded her head knowingly. "I see. You make a cute couple. Enjoy your stay here. You can have the room that you had last time, Tohru. And Yuki, you can have the one next to her's," she scuffled off towards the kitchens and left Tohru and Yuki by themselves.

"Well, you've met my grandmother!" she cheerily smiled and clung to his shoulder. "Come on! I'll show you all around the inside of the main house!"

Once they were inside, Yuki found himself in the midst of many passageways. "Always take the left one to go to the chambers," she led him up a few staircases to show him his room. "This is where you're going to be staying. Oh, did you bring any clothes?" she inquired. The thought just occurred to her.

"Well, no," he looked down at his feet. "I was kind of preoccupied about getting to you as fast as I could that I didn't really think about clothes," he mumbled.

Tohru laughed. "Oh Yuki! You're SO kind to me!" she threw her arms around him and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in return. "Oh! I have something that you could wear. And then, we're going to have to go shopping for new clothes for the ball! Come with me," she opened the chestnut colored door to reveal a room that was decorated with a big bed in the middle of the room and a desk facing the window that looked out a the little pond and garden. To the left, closest to the door, there were a large array of closets that were made of what looked like cherry. She opened one of them and took out a medium sized box. Tohru took the lid out and took out a few Chinese styled shirts. "Here, I bought these the last time that I was here right before I left. I was going to bring them with me, but I felt kind of weird giving you clothes for Christmas, so, I left them here," she smoothed out a wrinkle in it. "I guess Fate had everything planned out, right?" she smiled and put the shirts back in the box and shut the lid. "Here, you can take these to your room. I think they'll suit you very well," she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Thank you," he hadn't realized just how much she cared for him. "Thank you, Tohru,"

"Oh, your welcome! I mean, that's what I'm here for, to be your hostess and help you in any way possible!" she pumped her fist and did a little dance in place.

Yuki smiled. It wasn't exactly what he was getting at. But, in due time, she would understand. For now, he was content. He had someone who loved him very much, who accepted him despite all of the flaws he had.

As he sat there on the bed talking with Tohru, he realized just how lucky he was that day when he found the girl living in his tent. Life gave out bitter medicines, but, it also gave sweets as well.

"_Thank you. For everything that you've given me_,"


	8. The Night of a Lifetime

**Author's Note: Yes, here it is: the eighth chapter! Tohru is finally Queen! Although, it was a little earlier than planned! Tohru certainly was caught off guard!nn Anyways, this was once again another perfectly perfect chapter without a lot of problems... But, in the next few chappies, there will have some conflicts... Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

**Coronation Ball**

It was the beginning of an eventful day. (A/N: I know that this isn't how real coronation balls are in Japan. But, just bear with me!) She was wearing her traditional red gown adorned with an Elizabethan train. There was a white material that lined the hem of her skirt and the large sleeves of her gown. It had a square cut neck and there was a delicate white fur that went around it. Everything were the traditional colors, red, white, and gold. She looked perfect down to the last details. Her eyes sparkled with glee and her cheeks were rosy from laughter and embarrassment from all the attention that she was getting from people. All the maids left her in peace now that they had finished fussing over her. The ceremony was taking place at noon and they needed every detail right.

It was quarter to 12, and her nerves were on edge. She couldn't wait any longer. She took her cell phone and dialed Yuki's number. He picked up almost instantly.

"Tohru!" he anxiously said.

"I'm fine. It's so nice to hear your voice. It's soothes me!" she sighed happily.

"What would you do if I wasn't here?" he teased.

"I would be married to another prince and lived happily ever after!" she said in turn.

"Another prince? I see…. Hmmm. It seems I have some competition, then?" he said somewhat seriously.

"Well, I have to dance with every eligible bachelor that it attending today's ball. So, yes. I suppose you do. But, I think that my grandmother and the rest of the council has decided that you would be most fit for me. She even said so," she laughed.

"Well, I guess that it can turn out very well," you could tell that he was happy.

"Princess, you must go out in five minutes. The dowager Queen requests your presence," a maid bowed and said sweetly.

Yuki heard this and smiled. His little Princess. "Okay, well, I'll see you at the ball. You're going to get the first dance. I promise," she replied with a laugh. "Bye,"

"Yes, you called?" she curtsied.

"Oh, Tohru. You look beautiful! This coronation ball is going to be wonderful! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'm sure your very nervous about the whole affair," she smiled down upon her.

"Well, I do admit that I am a bit worried that I'm going to mess something up," she replied worriedly.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it. Oh, there calling you. You'd better go," she stood up and patted her on the shoulder and left with graceful steps.

Tohru straightened her posture and sighed happily as she slowly walked towards the balcony that will present her to the council and all the people there. The horns announced her appearance and she waved slowly with his gloved hand. She blushed prettily as she looked at all of the people who looked up at her with such happy smiles on their faces. She could make out the features of Yuki and smiled at him. As she gently walked down the grand staircase that spiraled towards the floor below where the grand chair that was decorated with gold and silver. Her grandfather stood by weakly as he smiled at her from the side of the two steps that led up to the chair. She felt her skirts rustle as she walked down the red carpet with rose petals flying in the air landing. When she reached the steps. The bishop came and took out a large scroll from which he read aloud. After many hours, he finally finished with a flourish.

"On this glorious day, we pronounce the Princess Tohru Honda as the new Queen and ruler of our kingdom," as he rolled the scroll back up, a chorus of "Long live the Queen" followed. She sat down on the gold encrusted chair and her Grandfather gently placed the gold crown on her head while a smile flickered on his gnarled face. He said something that she couldn't make out and gently patted her hand before stepping back away from the chair symbolizing that he had passed the crown on to the heir. An ovation of applause greeted this gesture and four soldiers from each side who had been standing on the sidelines thrust their swords outward towards the skies, making a bridge. Tohru smiled widely and walked grandly down the path now crowned the Queen of Osaka. It was the beginning of a fruitful reign.

The sound of violins gently serenaded in the background as Tohru positioned herself to begin the dancing. She held a deep red rose in her hand. Tradition said that the person who she handed the rose to was not only the person who danced the first dance, it was usually the one who became the next King. Everyone was anxious to see who their new Queen would pick to begin the evening's festivities.

Tohru was completely oblivious to all the looks that the bachelor's were giving her. As she stood in her deep red dress that matched the rose, she had eyes only for Yuki. He was quite handsome and looked the part of the Prince. He was dressed in a tuxedo that was made up of black dress pants and a white tuxedo which was a tailcoat. His silver hair glistened in the light of the chandeliers and his violet eyes met Tohru's and they exchanged a look of understanding and amusement. When Tohru moved, her droplets of diamonds that hung from her ears sparkled and her small tiara was placed snugly amidst all of her braids. Man servants moved about with small black trays which held glasses of champagne and shrimp cocktails.

All night, Tohru wandered waiting for the right moment. And now, it was time. She approached Yuki from behind and put a hand to his shoulder while whispering in his ear, "Would you do me the honor of dancing the first dance, my Prince?"

He turned his head slightly to the side and spoke in a low voice. "The honors all mine," he turned around, accepted the red rose, which was put in his buttonhole and gently took Tohru's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Immediately, the band played a soothing melody consisting of a viola and a cello. As the couple twirled around, the other men cleared their throats gruffly before finding partners of their own.

"You were wonderful today at the ceremony," Yuki complimented her as they waltzed.

"Thank you," she blushed prettily and smiled softly.

"You're going to make a great Queen for Osaka," he smiled that smile that he reserved just for her.

The music changed it's tempo and it became a fiesty dance. For a few hours, Tohru danced with Yuki as if it was the end of the world. They waltzed, tangoed, and who knows what else. It was a wonderful evening for them. Except, the other guys weren't too happy with the chemistry between them.

The night had arrived, and Yuki pulled Tohru into a dark corner. "You look so beautiful tonight," he caressed her velvet cheek with fondness.

Tohru looked down slightly and then looked up into Yuki's eyes with her deep blue ones.

She tilted her head slightly and replied mischievously. "Come with me. I have something to show you," she led him by the hand towards the gardens.

A perplexed Yuki dashed after her. Tohru laughed with glee. "We're here,"

Yuki looked around and saw a small fountain with a dolphin spurting out water from it's mouth. A little to the right of it, there was a large oak tree that had something engraved on it. It had a K and something else that was barely readable because of the snow.

She pointed to the heart with the letters on it. "Do you see this?"

Yuki squinted at it. "Yes, I do. What is it?"

She smiled up at him from the place where she squatted and replied. "This is where my mother and father first came when they were here and they engraved their names into this tree," she smiled.

"That's so romantic. Here," he bent down and took a small jack knife out of his pocket and suddenly started to scratch a heart right below the heart. "This day, this engraving will represent our love for each other. It's going to be here, leaving a mark forever," he grunted and stood up again. "There,"

Tohru looked at the newly craved heart with Y and T inside it. "A forever remanding symbol," she gently stroked it with her fingers and turned around all of a sudden.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" her question lingered in the air between them.

"I'll let you know," Yuki took her by the waist and swung her back so that she was prevented from falling by Yuki's support. He kissed her deeply. Tohru didn't resist the loving gesture and opened her mouth a little bit more to allow Yuki's tongue into her mouth. She moaned slightly as she hugged him closer. _"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm kissing him! He's such a good kisser!" _

Yuki was frantically thinking in his head. _"I'm kissing the girl of my dreams. I can't believe this is happening to me,"_

They broke apart reluctantly for air and Tohru was still clutching Yuki to her.

"The Prince of my Heart, the King of my dreams," she said softly while looking into Yuki's eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so happy you're with me, Tohru. I'm so happy to have fallen in love with you," Yuki gently kissed her forehead.

It was a wonderful dream filled with pleasures and love. But, there were going to be thorns among the garden of life, and their love was truly going to be put to the test.


	9. A Dream Come True

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! This is Chapter 9! Here it is! Such a great present to myself! It's my birthday today so, after all the festivities of the day, I decided to write the next chapter. Hope you like it. The conflict starts REAL soon! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**(I realized that I haven't put the disclaimer's thing for all eight of my other chapters. Opps! So, here I am!) Disclaimer: Yeah, okay, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

Chapter 9

**The Question of a Lifetime**

Tohru wept bitterly as she thought of the conversation that she just had with her Grandmother.

_"You must marry in ten days,"_

_"Why, Grandmother, why?"  
"Your grandfather passed away, and you need a King by you side to rule,"_

_"I can rule on my own without a King!"  
"The councilors have already reached this agreement and they aren't willing to assist you in your reign unless you marry. I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to prevent them,"_

_"I'll marry Yuki then!"_

_"You have to marry a man of nobility!"_

_"I don't care for nobility! I love him!"_

Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she had loved him and wanted to be with them forever. All of her dreams were now shattered. She had to marry some greedy, Prince who will only marry her for her money.

_"I can't tell Yuki just yet. I'll try and resolve this on my own. There's no use in getting involved in something like this,"_

"Tohru!" Yuki came towards her with a wave of his hand and the other hid behind his back.

"Oh, Yuki!" she jumped as she was knocked out of her reverie.

"I have something for you," he smiled secretively.

"Really, what is it?" her curiosity got the best of her.

"These. In the rush of you leaving, I never got a chance to give you your Christmas present. So, here's part of it," he handed her a bouquet of luscious red roses.

She gasped as she carefully arranged them in her arms. "They're beautiful. It must have been hard to try and find roses like these in this weather," she smiled as she buried her head into the petals.

"Well, Ayame let a hand," Yuki smiled sheepishly.

"_The rift! It's closing! _That's wonderful! I'm so glad that you two are on better terms now than you were before!" she laughed jubilantly while jumping up and down like a ten year old.

Yuki laughed with her after a moment. It wasn't often that anyone heard his laugh. It was like bells in the cold atmosphere of the courtyard.

"Meet me tonight in front of the gates at eleven. I'll give you the rest of your present," he kissed her gently on the cheek before backing away from her saying, "I have to go prepare some more! Enjoy your day!" he smiled and turned around with his hands in his pockets.

Tohru cocked her head and smiled while smelling the flowers again.

She got a vase and put the roses in and set it down on her desk. She smiled fondly at them before turning around and shutting the door. As she bounced down the stairs, she crashed into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she bowed and repeatedly apologized.

The surprised girl looked at her and bowed her head low and run up the steps as fast as she could like a rabbit scampering back to it's hole when a fox chased it.

Tohru stood frozen to the spot. The girl looked exactly like her mother. The auburn hair, and her eyes, they were the same soft blue ones. Tohru resembled her father more than her mother, but all the same, you could see the resemblance. Could it have been that the girl was her younger sister? She shook the thought out of her head. _"That's not possible. Don't be silly," _she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and continued down the stairs, but with a little less enthusiasm. When she reached the stairs, she found a red rose with a note clipped to it on the side of the large window. Tohru picked it up carefully and read the note:

_Tohru,_

_Wishing you many happy days to come during the years of your reign! _

_Love,_

_Yuki_

Tohru smiled and put the rose behind her ear and walked on, humming to herself.

All throughout the day, there were roses pinned to notes clipped everywhere that Tohru was most likely to go. It was just like Yuki to think of her like that and make her laugh in her time of sadness. She tried to go on with life as much as she can without worrying about the people that have left her forever. It will affect her life deeply, but it wasn't going to stop her daily life.

After her morning duties of signing papers and negotiating with her councilors. She smiled to no one in particular and went back up to her room to decide what to wear that night.

Tohru opened the doors of her closet and looked at all her casual wear. There were jeans, skirts, formal dresses, slacks, suits, blouses, the list could go on forever! She decided on a dress of a deep red color. It reached to her knees and flared out gracefully. Her back was bare and there was a collar that connected to the front of her dress and went around her neck. Over it, she wore a lace coat that reached only up to about her chest. Over that, she wore her overcoat of charcoal black. You could see the part of her skirt that flared out so it looked like a skirt. Her stockings of black and her black high heels went perfectly with the rest of her outfit. She put her hair up in a bun and slipped one of the roses from the vase into her hair.

It took her nearly three hours to pick out an outfit and then another two hours to do her hair and make up on her own and make it look perfect. Now it was 10:50 PM and she decided to start going down the steps to the doors which led out to the outside.

She waited a few seconds to calm her nerves. She felt that there was something different about this night. She breathed one last time and pushed open the door and slowly walked outside. She slowly walked towards the figure that already stood there. Her heels made a thudding sound on the ground. Yuki looked up at her and smiled. Tohru reached his side and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thanks so much for the flowers and notes that you put everywhere that I usually go. They really brightened my day," she smiled happily up at him.

"I'm glad. Come on, I want to take you somewhere," he offered her his hand and Tohru gladly accepted.

As they walked hand in hand, for a while, Tohru questioned him. "Where are we going?"

"We're here," he looked ahead and Tohru was mesmerized by what she saw.

In the shape of a heart, there were candles that flickered in the night. Yuki led her to the middle of it. And sighed before smiling down at her and beginning to speak. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. When I first got to know you, slowly, that wall that I built around my heart, began to crumble and all of the scars started to heal. You were the sunlight in my life. I love you. And I never want to be apart from you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," at that moment, he got down on his knees, and took out a black velvet box out of his coat pocket and opened it. "Tohru, will you marry me?"


	10. Together Again

**Author's Note: Hello again! It's me here. Well, here's Chapter 10. This story is closing to an end quite soon! I think that everyone is going to like it! Well, everyone that's a Yukiru fan anyways! Terribly sorry that's it's SO short! I promise that the next one will be longer! MUCH LONGER! Much Love to everyone! Peace out! **

Chapter 10

**Together Again**

The question echoed in Tohru's mind as she looked down at the ring that Yuki held up to her. "_Will you marry me?"_ She couldn't believe that he was asking her this question. She had been waiting such a long time for the perfect man that would steal her heart away. Now, the time was here. And here she was astonished and unable to say a single word. She looked down at him with fond eyes and a heartfelt smile that spread on her face. She nodded her head.

"Yes. I will marry you," she softly whispered into the night.

Yuki carefully took the ring out of it's case and slid it onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit, and the diamonds glittered from the light that the candles gave off. It was a beautiful ring. There were three diamonds in the center with a white gold band. Tohru looked at the ring on her finger and stroked it lovingly. Yuki stood up from his spot and hugged Tohru from behind.

"Ah! Young love! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Ayame came out of the shadows holding up triumphantly a frosted cake in his hands while Shigure, Hatori, Kagura, Momiji, Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Hana, and Uo followed behind him. Tohru laughed happily at the fact that she got to see everyone. Yuki was somewhat annoyed at his brother for interrupting, but seeing Tohru so happy melted his annoyance away.

"Our little flower has grown up and become a wonderful Queen and is now engaged to our Prince! What a wonderful story!" Shigure pretended to cry while jotting down notes furiously.

"Where did you all come from?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, well, we saw on the news that Tohru was Queen! And so, we just came by to say hello and pay our greetings!"

"Sissy! You're getting married! I'm so happy!" Kisa came towards Tohru and hugged her.

Uo swiped her hair back and replied somewhat gruffly, "Hey, Prince, you better take good care of our little Tohru! If you do anything to make Tohru cry, I'm going to---"

"Don't you think you've said enough for tonight? You're making everyone's eardrums fall out screaming like that in the dead of the night," Hiro crossed his arms.

"Hey, squirt, what did you just say to me?" Uo narrowed her eyes at the high school boy.

"You heard me," he scoffed.

While Uo was having a verbal fight with Hiro, Hana replied with emotion in her eyes. "Our little Tohru as a new bride. I'm going to cry," she turned to her side and put her face in one of her hands. Hatsuharu awkwardly patted her shoulder and she looked up in surprise. Hatori moved towards the two and replied somewhat firmly. "I want you two to have a fruitful relationship together. May your love be everlasting," he put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave when Tohru put out a hand and tugged at his coat. "Oh, Hatori-san! Please, stay a while. I haven't seen you in so long," her tone was pleading and her eyes were begging him to stay.

"Alright then, but, only for a little while," Hatori stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh, and by the way, I have something for you," he took something out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas and congratulations on becoming Queen. There will be many difficult times ahead for you---"

"Oh Hari! You're SO dull! Come on, right now is a time for celebrating! We can lecture them later, okay?" Momiji laughed and jumped up and down. He now wore men's clothing, but that didn't change his personality. He was still as perky as ever.

Tohru opened Hatori's present which turned out to be a pendant necklace. It had a lock and a key as the charm. "You've opened up the Spring in all of our lives, and got rid of our curse. I thank you most deeply," he smiled a fatherly smile.

"Thank you!" she smiled warmly up at him before giving him a hug.

This caught him off guard and he gasped in surprise and soon after, he smiled slightly before returning the embrace lightly.

"Oh, Hari! Don't keep her all to yourself! Come now, gather around!" Ayame brought a folding table and set the cake on the center of it along with a few other pastries and pies.

Tohru laughed with joy as she saw the candles that were lit on the cake. Someone popped open a bottle of champagne and everyone toasted them. "To a life of love and happiness!" Shigure raised his cup.

"Cheers!" everyone raised their glasses in unison and drank.

As Tohru looked at all of the Sohmas' and her friends gathered around and celebrating together, she felt that she was home. She truly belonged here. This was where she was meant to be. _"I've found my place in life, Mom. I have all of these people who love me to take care of me forever. I'm finally where I yearned to be! Please, continue to watch over me and the rest of the Sohmas'! They've made my life such a wonderful experience!" _she smiled a small smile as she thought about all the things that they have gone through together. _"I hope that everything stays as perfect as it is now,"_

And so, into the night, they all partied and ate. But, the dark cloud that lay in the horizon was quickly coming towards them. It was the end of a beautiful story and the beginning of another.


	11. Heart Break

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's me again! Chapter eleven is finally here! The story is finally slowly starting to draw to a close. Please Read and Review! The Last Chapter will be up on Saturday! I hope that everyone will like it! **

Chapter 11

**Heart Break**

"Tohru,"

"Uegh," she stirred slightly in her sleep.

Yuki smiled slightly and stroked a few stray locks of hair out of her face.

She jerked her eyes open and saw his face loom over her's. She had a bewildered look in her eyes. She gasped again as she realized that Yuki was in bed with her. She relaxed under his touch and put her head on his chest. They stayed like this for a while.

"What happened last night?" Tohru asked.

"I don't exactly remember. I think I had one too many glasses of champagne," he smiled sheepishly.

Tohru looked up at him. "Oh well. I have to get up," she pulled herself reluctantly out of Yuki's arms and scrambled out of bed and opened her closet. She yawned cutely and picked out a dark blue skirt with a lighter top. She began to take off her red pajama top that was really skimpy to begin with. Yuki blushed furiously even though her back was facing him. While she was buttoning her shirt, she smiled at his shyness and replied.

"It's alright, I suppose, because we're going to be married soon, anyway, right?" Her grandmother's words echoed in her mind. She shook the thought out of her mind and put on her skirt in the blink of an eye.

By the time she was ready to do her hair, Yuki had gotten out of bed and began to gently brush her hair. Tohru smiled at his actions and let him fix her hair that day.

He gently swept it up with a few pins. "You're a man with many talents," Tohru complimented him.

"Thank you," it was the one thing that he had learned from Ayame's jabbering. Or, actually, the one thing that stuck in his mind because of the fact that it was something that he thought would look good on Tohru.

The two went downstairs to have breakfast, when Tohru's grandmother came bustling out of one of the room's and dragged her away.

"A Prince is here to see you. He wants your hand in marriage,"

Yuki's heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. What was happening? She was already engaged to him. Before he could do anything, he heard door close. The sound of the door shutting seemed as if it was shutting away something in his life.

Meanwhile, in the room, there was a handsome looking man of about 25. Tohru looked at him with disdain and didn't say anything.

"Tohru, this is the gentleman that I was telling you about," her smile was forced and on her face, it clearly stated that she shouldn't dare do anything to offend him. But, Tohru ignored this.

"Sir, I'm so flattered that you would take the time out of your day to come visit me like this, but I have no intention of marrying anyone else except the one I love and that is certainly not you," she put it bluntly and held out her left hand to show him the glittering diamond ring that decorated her left finger.

"Oh, I see," he licked his lips nervously and frowned slightly. "It seems that I have intruded in the wrong place. Forgive me," he stood up and bowed respectfully before walking out of the room.

"Tohru!" her Grandmother furiously turned to her meet her gaze. "How could you have been so rude to such a wonderful gentleman? You could've been the ruler of a whole wonderful kingdom!" she earnestly waved her hands about.

"I'm sorry. But, I absolutely refuse to marry anyone that I don't love. I love Yuki and whether I get your permission, I will marry him," she stormed out of the room and went upstairs. She felt dizzy and slightly nauseous. She sat down limply on her bed and put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening to me,"

A few weeks had passed by since the incident, and Tohru avoided her Grandmother as much as possible. In turn, her Grandmother avoided her. It worked out very well. Yuki comforted her in any way that he could. But, Tohru just told him that she was fine, and went on with life. Eventually, the burden became too great and she told him what her Grandmother had said. He took it quite well.

"It's alright. I'm sure that we can overcome this obstacle," he smiled reassuringly when truly, he felt battered.

After a few weeks, Tohru came down with the flu… or something. She threw up one morning and felt very weak. Of course, Yuki was by her side to nurse her back to health. In the mean time, the councilors were informed of the fact that Tohru was engaged to Yuki and they were shocked and outraged that she would defy their orders.

Yuki fought in place of Tohru and told them fiercely that she should be allowed to marry anyone that she liked. But, his opinion was considered naught.

One day, Grandmother came into her room with a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Yuki immediately left the seat by her bed and left to give them some time together.

"Tohru. I'm sorry, but, you have to get married to the person that the council has chosen. He's a very nice person. I'm sure that he will treat you well. Yuki may still stay in this house, but, you must tell him that your feelings have changed and that you don't love him anymore. That is the way it must be. There is no other way," she hugged Tohru lightly before leaving her to her thoughts.

Silent tears came down her face as she thought about the man that she must marry.

Through the crack that the door made, Yuki heard what the dowager Queen was saying to Tohru and he was saddened by how he couldn't marry the one person in his life that he loved.

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from all of this," _


	12. The End of a Wonderful Dream

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Chaper 12 is here! It serves as an explanation to what happened before Chapter 13 takes place. So, yeah, that's why it's kind of short! Chapter 13 will be up sometime today as well! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, okay, I don't own Fruits Basket etc. etc. **

Chapter 12

**The End of a Wonderful Dream**

It was a clear winter day, and Spring was just around the corner. But, an ominous cloud loomed over Tohru. Today was the day that she was betrothed. He was a nice person, but he just wouldn't replace Yuki. In looks or love. She had asked Yuki to meet her at the gardens. And here they were.

When Yuki looked at Tohru's face, he knew right from the start that something was wrong.

"Yuki," her tone was strangely indifferent. Her black clothes seemed to fit her somber tone.

"I can't marry you,"

Those four words had a great impact on him. His heart was breaking.

"Why, why, Tohru?" he looked like he was in pain.

"I don't love you anymore," she looked like she was about to cry but she kept her face straight and emotionless.

"You know you love me. Why do you deny it!" he was grasping onto her arm now as if that would help his cause.

"I'm simply stating what's true. I'm sorry," she looked down and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Look at me! Look at me and say it!" he had tears glistening in his eyes.

Tohru slowly looked up into his face while clearly fighting back tears. "I don't love you," she said each syllable slowly and turned away as Yuki's hand slid limply to his side. She turned around and slowly walked out of the gates.

He slid to his knees on the gravel and wept bitterly. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? He truly believed that she had loved him. But, all dreams must end. And so it did.

Tohru's composition fell apart as she turned the corner and was not in sight of Yuki anymore. She cried out in pain and anguish. She limply slid against the stone.

That day, their promise to love and be with each other for eternity was broken. False words were spoken and their forbidden love was held in anguish.

An interesting letter had come by mail to Yuki from America.

_"You're presence is needed here at your Company in California. Your stay will be for a period of approximately a month at the longest. Please be _accompanied_ by an employee who would be kind enough to willingly accept a two year stay here to oversee the ongoing's. _

_Thank you for your cooperation with us, Mr. Sohma. _

_Sincerely,_

_Scott Myer _


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! It's SO close to ending! There is just one more Chapter plus an epilogue. It has a very sweet ending to it. I think that all of you are going to like it very much! Well, enjoy Chapter 13 to it's full extent! **

Chapter 13

**Surprise, Surprise!**

**One Month Later**

Yuki thought of all the times that he had spent with Tohru. From the time that they had first met, to the time that Tohru had confronted him.

Flashback:

_"I can't marry you," _

_"Why, why Tohru?"_

_"I don't love you anymore," _

_"You know you love me. Why do you deny it?"_

_"I don't feel anything anymore. I'm sorry,"_

End Flashback

There was a sullen silence between Yuki and Tohru. Yuki stood in front of Tohru and he broke the silence first.

"I offer my congratulations to you," he smiled tightly and glanced at the gold band that had replaced the ring that she wore before.

"Thank you," she looked down before timidly looking up at Yuki's face.

Yuki motioned to take Tohru's hand in his, but, he thought a second time and abruptly said. "Goodbye. It was nice knowing you," he bowed slightly and turned and walked away slowly towards the car.

As he got into the car and drove away, a teardrop slowly dripped down her face.

"Goodbye,"

"Congratulations, you're six weeks pregnant," Hatori smiled at her benevolently.

"I'm _what_?" Tohru was shocked as she heard this.

"You do know who the father is, don't you?" he peered into her face.

"Yes, I do. It's Yuki," she smiled tightly.

"Yuki?" he had a puzzled expression on his face. "He left for California this morning saying that he didn't have anything here anymore,"

"He…" she drifted off and suddenly bolted out of the room and tore down the road.

"_Yuki, please, don't leave me now,"_ she tore madly down the road as fast as she could. Thankfully, the airport was really close.

"Yuki!" she screamed his name into the bustle of people. She saw him standing there in the line to get into the plane. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and his plane ticket and passport in the other hand. He turned his head to look in the direction of where he heard his name be screamed. When he didn't see anyone, he decided that he was just hallucinating now. He shook off the thought that he was doing the wrong thing leaving because of work so soon. Although he had to leave for only about two weeks, he felt kind of bad that he had to leave Tohru hanging like that. But, then again, she was already betrothed to some other man. Why would she care?

"Yuki!" Tohru frantically ran towards his figure.

"Yuki!" She was about five feet away from him. She gasped for breath as she stood on the other side of a stewardess who blocked her way. She shoved past her to get to Yuki.

By this time, tears were running down her face as she gasped for breath. Yuki's face wavered. Then, everything went black.

_"Tohru. Look deep inside your soul. Follow the way of your heart. And don't let anyone stop you from going in the way of your dreams," _

Tohru woke with a start. She had dreamed of her mother again. She looked around to find herself in a room with unfamiliar things. She saw a middle-aged woman by her side. Alarmed, she sat up abruptly.

"Oh, I see you're awake," she had a kindly face and smiled gently.

"Yuki," her eyes darted frantically all around the room.

"Oh, the young man who brought you here? He seemed a bit distressed, but he's just in the other room. No, you should really lay down and rest for a while,"

Tohru had started to get off of the bed. "No, I need him. Right now," she was close to tears again and her voice was shaking.

"Let me summon him,"

"There's no need for that," he walked slowly into the room and stood before Tohru.

The lady looked from Tohru to him and smiled silently to herself. "I'll give you two some privacy," she silently left and shut the door with a thud. (A/N: It was one of those Asian doors that slide and shut.)

Tohru parted her lips to say something but Yuki spoke first before she could say anything.

"Hatori called," he casually started.

She looked up at him alarmed knowing what was to come.

"You're… is it…?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded her head. "Six weeks into it," she smiled soberly.

"I… wow," he finished shaking his head.

"Yeah,"

There was a pause as each thought to themselves.

"So, where do we go from here?" Yuki finally asked.

"I don't know," Tohru meekly answered his question. Right now, that question didn't have many answers. They either got married or Tohru raised the unborn baby as a love child with the Prince.

That was the last thing that Yuki wanted.

"I think… I have a plan,"

"Tohru's pregnant with my child,"

"You're _what?" _her Grandmother stood up from her cushioned chair and put her hands on her hips.

Tohru bowed her head and whispered ferociously at him. "This was your plan! This is _not _a good plan!" she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"You can't possibly marry Prince Omazaki now!" she put hand up to her face and shook her head. "I can't believe this. You've disgraced this family! You will give your throne to another this instant!"

"Oh, I can do that!" Tohru shook her head vigorously.

"I'm glad to see that you didn't put up a fight!" she sniffed.

After a moment's pause, Tohru spoke again. "So, what happens to us now?" she gestured towards Yuki.

Her Grandmother frowned and burst out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're going to get married to that man, that's what you're going to do! Before your stomach get's any larger!" she left with a sweep of her hand and called out. "Write checks for everything! Don't worry about the money! I'll provide for that! It's the least that I could do… considering that I haven't done much for you for the first eighteen years of your life!" she walked away somewhat huffily.

Yuki stood dumbly. _"Did I hear that right? I can't believe it! I just got permission to marry her! My one and only love! I can't believe this!" _these thoughts were racing through his mind frantically.

Tohru stood as a smile spread across her face. Suddenly she turned around and kissed Yuki passionately with one leg up in the air.

"What was that for?" Yuki pulled away after a minute.

She smiled up at him with a smile on her lips. "For being you,"


	14. Love For All Eternity

**Author's Note: The Final Chapter is finally here! But, don't leave yet! There WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! It will be up tomorrow (Christmas Eve)! Hope you like it! **

Chapter 14

**Love For All Eternity**

It was the beginning of a wonderful day. It was a wonderful March day and for Yuki and Tohru, it was the best time in the world. As Tohru sat there primly on the chair, taking care not to muss up her white dress, she thought how fortunate she was to have such a wonderful life.

Her dress was magnificent. It was white and sparkled and glittered every time she moved. Her white veil went down her back and framed her hair that was put up in curls. A small diamond tiara adorned her hair. The pink roses that made up her bouquet were beautiful and seemed to have a mysterious radiant glow about them.

She tried to calm her nerves as she breathed in and out. Her two friends, Hana and Uo were there with her as well.

"Tohru! You look beautiful!" Uo ran over to her and gently went over to hug Tohru lightly so as not to mess up her dress.

"Yes, Tohru! You are quite a sight today. You're finally becoming a bride," she smiled serenely. For the occasion, she especially wore a deep purple semi-formal dress. It was quite a lovely color and looked wonderful on her.

The three friends talked and laughed for a little while. Until, it was five minutes before Tohru was going to make her entrance into the wedding hall.

"We're going to go get good seats! Good luck!" Uo and Hana kissed her cheek and left with a final squeeze of her hands.

Tohru breathed deeply as she was about to marry the love of her life. The music began, and she slowly descended down the runway. Everyone stood up to clap and look at the beautiful winter bride.

Yuki stood breathless by the altar. Kyo patted him on the shoulder and muttered his best wishes.

And so, the wedding was in full swing.

"Do you, Yuki Sohma, take Tohru to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Yuki's voice was strong and sure and he held Tohru's hands confidently.

"Do you, Tohru Honda, take Yuki to be your husband, to live together after Go'd ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you shall both live?"

"I do," she smiled up at him with a sure and confident look on her face.

As the rings were exchanged and they entwined their hands for a moment, Tohru felt as if she was the happiest woman alive.

_"Mom, I've found the place where I belong. The place that I have been searching for my whole life. Every day that I spend with Yuki and the other's is dear to me. Every single one,"_

As the couple walked out with pink rose petals flying in all directions, and Yuki leading Tohru towards the limousine that awaited, everything in the world was perfect. Their lives were complete and it was as if Spring was to stay forever.

When they got in the car, and everyone saw them off, they knew that for as long as they lived they would never forget how they felt. Because this day, their love was rewarded. Their love that was put to the test by many obstacles.


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here it is! The end to "Echoes of a Forgotten Love" I hope that everyone enjoyed it while it lasted! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed throughout the story! Your effort was MUCH appreciated! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! This is Stardust730 signing off! **

**Epilogue**

**Five Years Later**

Another year seemed to have passed by in the blink of an eye. And for Tohru and her family, it was a wonderful time. Christmas spirit was in the air, and their four year old child, Kameko, was in high spirits. It was her first Christmas that she was going to see all of the Sohma members. They were always so busy, but, this year, thankfully, they all found the time to spend Christmas together.

"Daddy!" a little girl ran towards her father's figure on the very walkway on which Tohru and Yuki had met that eventful day so long ago. A handsome man in his late twenties turned to greet his child with a big hug.

"How was your day shopping with Mommy?" he gently rubbed noses with her. She was very pretty. She had her mother's beautiful chestnut hair and her father's wonderful amethyst eyes. Even as a child, she was beautiful. It was only a matter of time before she started attracting boys.

"It was so much _fun!_ Wait until you see what we got you!" she laughed jovially and clung to her father's neck.

Tohru lagged behind with a shopping bag in her hand. She wore a long black overcoat and her hair was slightly shorter than it used to be and was slightly wavy. She wore long black pants with black shoes. Her scarf was dark red and with the snow gently falling all around them, it looked like a snow globe.

Yuki gently set Kameko back on the ground and smiled at his wife lovingly as she approached him. When she reached him, her hugged her and gave her a sweet but light kiss on the lips before gently whispering in her ear. "Hello, Princess, I hope you had a pleasant day," he used his nickname for her.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact," she smiled her eyes sparkling.

"So, what did you get me?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"I'm not telling you _that_ easily!" she laughed and it rang out like bells into the atmosphere.

"It was worth a try," he shrugged with a smile playing softly on his lips.

He put an arm around Tohru's waist and put out his hand for the bag. She gratefully gave it to him, and took Kameko's hand in her's and the three slowly walked on.

As Yuki watched Tohru and Kameko running and prancing in the snow and Kameko throwing little piles of snow at her mother and her mother dodging and laughing while tickling her every once in a while, he realized something. For the first time in his life, he was happy. All the money in the world didn't compare to the happiness he felt right now with his family. He felt as if he could face any difficulty in life if Tohru and his daughter was by his side.

All he needed was them.

"Mewwy Chwistmas! Mewwy Chwistmas!" Kameko ran about Shigure's house with 'Merry Christmas' on her lips. It was Christmas Eve and all the Sohma's were coming to spend it together.

"Oh, she's _absolutely _adorable! I can't wait to get my hands on her and make dresses for my little niece!" Ayame's face lighted up with glee at the thought as he held out his arms to enfold the little girl.

"Aya! Don't keep the girl _all_ to yourself!" Shigure came down the stairs and smiled at the group that had formed by the door.

"Shii-San!" the girl bounded towards him. Shigure had been with her since her first Christmas and had a very close bond with him.

"Oh, I feel so abandoned!" Ayame continued to drone and complain about how Kameko left him for Shigure.

"Aw, quit complaining!" Kyo and Kagura came through the open front door. They were at last married and Kagura's stomach was getting larger each month. Kyo gently supported his wife with a smile on his face.

"Kagura!" Tohru stood in front of her with a smile and her hands clasped together. "I'm so happy for you! Is it a boy or a girl?"

The two women went hand in hand towards the living room to catch up a little. Hatori came to join the jolly group of people with his son.

And all in a gust of wind and 'I'm sorrys' Ritsu, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Kureno, Kazuma, and Hatsuharu came to complete the trio. They were all together again.

Many of them had changed. Momiji was the handsome man that the President had pictured that day so long ago in high school. He now wore men's clothing, and like the other Sohma's, he was handsome! Kisa and Hiro were still going out and their affection for each other gradually grew stronger over time as they were healed from Akito's wrath. Of course, they would never forget. Rin and Haru were back together and looked quite happy by the sight of it.

Kazuma was still a fatherly figure towards Kyo, but he had a wife now and three children. A boy, named Mieko, a girl named Machiko, and another girl named Yoshiko. The youngest was the same age as Kameko and they were fast friends. Machiko was quite polite and prim and sat next to her mother's side quiet as a mouse. Mieko was the eldest and seven. He reminded Yuki very much of how he used to be at that age. Quiet and serene.

After a while, Tohru put up mistletoe's all over the house carefully. She had one behind her back as she approached Yuki. When she reached him, she put it over both of them and with a smile, quietly said. "Mistletoe," her soft turquoise eyes sparkled with amusement. Yuki smiled. And leaned down to kiss her. Tohru dropped the mistletoe and ran her fingers through his hair as he embraced her.

A whoop came from the living room as Shigure grinned pervertedly at the sight and Ayame came in shouting at the top of his lungs:

"Ah, the love between a Prince and his Princess! What a wonderful sight!" all the while, he clapped his hands together and Hatori smiled benevolently as the two pulled away with their cheeks bright red.

Shigure, Haru and the other men pulled Yuki away from Tohru fiercely with smiles on their faces.

"Now, Yuki, just because you're married doesn't mean you can just forget about us! Come on, spend some time with us too!" Shigure whined incessantly.

Yuki laughed at his actions and they all were slightly taken aback by his outgoing personality.

"I guess marriage really did change you. You were never like this before," Haru soberly remarked.

"Tohru really healed all of us. Especially me. She made me realize that in my life, there really were things worth living for. My family, her, and even for myself," he smiled to no one in particular.

Tohru walked in to see Yuki surrounded by Haru, Hiro, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kazuma, and even Kyo. He was laughing and smiling with everyone like never before.

She remembered that day so long ago when he confessed to her that he envied Kyo because of his knack with getting along with normal people. Over time, she realized that Yuki had gained what he had wanted. Freedom from the curse and friends and family. She walked over to where Yuki was sitting on the couch surrounded by everyone and plopped herself on his lap.

"May _I_ join you all?" she smiled mischievously at an astonished Yuki.

All the guys "ohhed" him like high school boys. Tohru laughed at their response and stroked Yuki's hair lovingly. Kagura stood by the doorway and watched this sight. She smiled at the way that Yuki had changed since that day long ago when all of them hadn't met the likes of Tohru. She had clearly changed all of their lives. She was the best thing that could've ever happened to them.

"It's a wonderful sight, isn't it?" Kyo softly whispered in her ear.

"It is. You and Yuki have gotten along much better since she came, right?" Kagura looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, that damn Yuki," he smiled when he said that though. It didn't have any of the bitterness that it used to have.

"That Tohru. She's quite a woman. Changing our lives like this. Breaking our curse. Melting Yuki's cold, cold heart," Kyo smiled softly at Tohru as she was being torn away from Yuki by Ayame who dragged her into the kitchen and Yuki longingly looking at her receding figure.

Kagura laughed softly. "He can't bear to be without her, can he?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" he smiled.

"Hey, it's snowing," Mieko declared for the first time looking like he was actually his age as he ran towards the window to see the snow gently falling down. Tohru got up from her position to stare at the white snowflakes fall down.

"I guess we're going to be having a white Christmas. The last time we had a white Christmas was…" Shigure drifted off as he thought about it.

"Six years ago," Both Yuki and Tohru answered at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess so. Wow. I guess you guys really like snow, huh?" Shigure commented putting his hands together.

They looked at each other and smiled secretively. Yes, it was a day of remembrance. It was the day that all of this started. And the day when everything changed. it was that day that they had met. And exactly six years later, they were together, forever. Never to be apart. Yuki pulled Tohru outside and looked up at the sky and breathed out making his breath smoke.

"Yes, I guess you could say it's an act of love, don't you think? Kyoko is blessing us with the beautiful snow," Yuki smiled at Tohru.

"Yes, I think it is. Mom is saying that she's happy that things turned out the way they did. It's quite a remarkable world. You never know what could happen," Tohru looked up at the sky and smiled.

You really never do know what could happen. For the two people, Fate had a lot in store for them. It was only the beginning of a wonderful story.


End file.
